Just Words
by Ashley12345
Summary: When rory and Jess's freindship evolves, what will happen
1. snow in a midnight world

Just Words

Chapter 1 – Snow in a midnight world

Rated PG

Disclaimer: I wish, but sadly they are not mine. 

 She awoke with a start. She didn't know what had woken her. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and heard a soft knocking. She looked out her window in wonder. It was snowing, and Jess had been the one making the soft knocking sound. She smiled to herself and opened her window quietly, not wanting to wake her mother. 

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to jess.

"Come out and play with me." He said a smile playing on is lips. 

"Jess its 2:30 in the morning." 

"I know. Please Ror?"

"Yeah turn around let me get dressed."

"No."

"No?" She repeated, with uncertainty in her voice. 

"No, come out side in your cute little pig PJ's. Nobody here but me."

"Fine." She tried to sound angry but couldn't. She pulled on her boots and her heavy coat and climbed out the window. 

Immediately a snowball was thrown at her. She looked evilly at jess, shaking the snow out of her hair. 

"You'll pay for that dinner boy!"

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me? You?"

"Yup." With that they both started throwing snow at each other, not even bother to make god snowballs. Before they new it they were rolling on the ground, laughing, and fighting. 

"Rory! What the hell are you doing?" Rory heard her mothers voice coming from the stairs of the porch. She sounded sleep, maybe amused, maybe a little angry. 

Rory knew her mom disapproved of jess. So she answered as nicely as she could.

"Playing in the snow."

"You are in big trouble little missy. You know the rule. You can't play in the snow with…out me!!!" Lorelai said as she jumped into the middle of a snowdrift. 

She joined in the fight and soon enough they were cold and hungry.  It was now about 5:30 in the morning. 

"Too bad Luke's doesn't open until 7:00." Lorelai said sadly. 

"Luke's opened half an hour a go." Jess said.  

"Really? I guess we never go that early."

"Come on you two, Breakfast is my treat." Jess said, shaking his head at the mother and daughter who looked at him with hope in their eyes."

"We can coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes you can have coffee. Go change. Your soaked." 

"OKAY! Come on Rory!" Her mom screamed like a two year old, while she pulled on her sleeve.

"We'll be right back Jess." Rory said sounding amused. 

"I'll see you at the dinner. Just come upstairs when you get there."

"Kay, see you in a few."


	2. I'm sleeping with your honor roll daught...

Disclaimer on previous page!   
Spoilers. Anything that's been on may appear.   
  
  
The girls got ready as quick as they could. Rory pulled on a pair of tight black jeans ans a red v-neck sweater. When Lorelai came down the stairs they both started to crack up because Lorelai was wearing the exact same outfit. They trudged in the deep snow over to Luke's. Rory wouldn't have school today and that was fine with her, she need a break. When they got to Luke's, Rory looked around and not seeing jess she went upstair like he had told her too. She knocked gently and entered the room. He stood in the middle of the room naked to the waste and stunningly handsome. He didn't hear her come in so she coughed slightly. He turned and seeing who it was a slight smile escaped his lips.   
  
"Just as sec, I gotta find a shirt." He told her, while turning back to the closet which he had been facing. After a moment of rummaging he gave a triumphant 'whohoo' and turned back to her holding a black shirt proclaiming 'You may have an honor roll daughter, but I'm the delinquent sleeping with her.'   
  
Rory cracked up upon seeing the shirt. She knew her mom would love it.   
  
"Jeez Jess you take more time to get ready than my me and my mom." she proclaimed  
  
"My mom and I." he told her, his voice flat.  
  
"Shut up Jess."  
  
"Okay. Lets go down stairs." with that he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. When they got to the bottom they saw Miss Patty and Taylor looking at them like they were thieves.   
When Taylor read Jess's shirt he gave them both a nasty look and stormed out of the dinner, muttering something about the good ones going bad under his breath. When Jess started to laugh rory looked at him with a smile.  
  
"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"  
  
"Me? No...Okay I had an idea that it might happen." He said to her.   
  
"Jess!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Taylor thinks I'm sleeping with you now."  
  
"Well you are."  
  
"That's not the point........."  
  
OOOH, what happened? They're sleeping together? You may find out if i get five more reviews by tomorrow. 


	3. You know they are

You know they are  
  
  
It gets a bit PG here. Review and I'll write more.  
  
  
  
"Rory, I am shocked. That was exactly the point." Jess stated in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Was not." she sounded like she was trying to be angry.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Just then Lorelai walks out from the supply closet that they were standing by. She sees them and stops.  
  
"Mom what were...." Rory leaves off as Luke come out of the same closet. "Oh."  
  
"We heard the WHOLE conversation little lady." Lorelai states.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yup. So don't even start with me."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Lorelai and Luke walk away. As they go out to the dinner Luke leans in and whispers, "We didn't here the conversation."  
  
"I know." she whispers back. She appears to think for a moment. "You know they're having sex."  
  
"THEY ARE?"  
  
"Luke, come on. Of course they are. Don't you see the way they look at each other?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Yeah I do. But they....what if?"  
  
"We'll deal. They're strong kids.  
  
"I know."  
  
Lorelai sits by the counter and they begin to talk about the new inn.   
  
~~Rory's diary entry.~~  
  
December 1st  
  
It snowed last night. Jess came and got me, and we sneaked out the window like we have so many times before. We didn't go to the dock like we normally do though. We played in the snow. We've ben through so much. Mom and Luke found out about us. Mom probably already knew. I mean I always leave notes when I go, so she won't b worried. She's smart she figured it out. She knows Jess and I have been sleeping together. Like we have sense October. Does she know I love him? Does she know he loves me? Does she know the 'big' secret? And as I write those last words I here the gentle knocking on my window. Jess. So for now I must go.   
  
Rory get up and slides the window open. "Hi, luv"  
  
"Hey Ror." He pulls her out the open window. "You wanna go?"  
  
"I wanna go out of town."  
  
"What? Out of town?  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, hop on." he tells her at they get near his motor cycle. When he starts it up she wraps her arms around him. 


	4. Like a tornado

Chapter 4 - like a tornado   
  
Disclaimer on previous page  
  
  
hi everyone! I'm so glad that some of you reviewed it really boosts my confidence and makes me want to write more. One of my reviewers said that Lorelai wouldn't act like that. I'm going to touch on that in this chapter.   
  
  
Jess and Rory sat on the dock, thinking about two different things that touched on the same subject: Parents. RORY was thinking of the huge fight her and her mother had a few months ago, when she had first found out about jess. she had been more than mad. Rory and jess had hid their relationship for months. even after they had started to sleep together. Lorelai had disapproved of Jess sense he moved to town. Rory didn't think that would have changed along with her and Jess's relationship. The fight about her and Jess has been like a tornado, huge devastating and over in a few minutes, with only the after math to fallow.   
  
Rory remembered that night perfectly. Lorelai had gone out of town, to a convention for the inn and Jess had come over. they had been busy in her room and not heard Lorelai come in the door. Lorelai had walked in on them laying together. All hell had erupted. Lorelai had started screaming at Jess and Rory. Asking how the could ruin their lives like that. There was more than one swear word thrown I for flavor. All three of them had screamed at each other for no less than 30 minutes before they had calmed down. Then they talked. The talk was long and hard. They had finally convinced Lorelai that they loved each other. Lorelai still wasn't happy, not close, but she decided to accept it. There were only so many things you could do. She put Rory on birth control. Rory knew she had tried hard to make them see that sex in their senior year of high school wasn't the best thing, but Rory and Jess were determined. Now Rory and her mother had an understanding, Rory never lied to Lorelai, she used birth control in every form possible, and Lorelai always knocked.   
  
Jess was thinking of the talk he and Luke had that morning after the girls left. Luke had asked him if he and Rory were 'together'. Jess hadn't lie, ho told Luke the truth. Luke deserved that. He told Luke that he loved her, and that, that was all that mattered. Luke had not said a word. He had left the apartment and only nodded to Jess when he left that night. Then Rory had said she wanted out of town. They had stopped at the doc, they needed to think. He had money. That's what a rich step dads were good for. They would leave. 


End file.
